Valdez is Back!
by SmileABunch6396
Summary: Valdez is back at Camp Half-Blood! But who is this strange girl he's brought with him? Percabeth, Caleo, Frazel, Jiper, maybe HINTS of Thalico, or Reynico. But not based on the fact that they're dating. Some people may be brought back from the dead. May be OOC... Lots of BoO spoilers. K Because I may add in some monster attacks.
1. Home!

**AN; Gosh I know I shouldn't say this but...I'm feel so good to start my first story. It's just soo exciting! But please judge me just as harshly as you would a writer whose been on here for a long time. Oh yeah disclaimer! This is after BoO.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer; I don't own PJO. Look at me. Do I look like Rick Riordan? NO! But I do own the OCs. Now read!  
><strong>

Leo's POV;

After Calypso and I had fixed up Festus, which took 3 days of no sleep, whatsoever. Then we hung around a city called Baltimore, in Maryland. They had good crabs, they even had little hammers to hit them with. The live ones were cool too, until one decided to get my finger. My finger still hurts because of that ding dang crab. Anyways after all that was done and over with, we decided to go back to Camp Half-Blood, because I knew Piper and Jason would be...well...probably thinking that I'm ah...um...dead. Don't want that now do we?

After flying around for about an hour with Calypso behind me, we finally reached Camp Half-Blood. I flew Festus right in. Then as I was up in the sky I wasn't sure where I could land my dragon. Assuming it was about time for lunch, I started to circle the arena hoping that there weren't any demigods. "Watch out for Leo, and the dragon peoples!" I called, just in case. I landed, unlike some other times, he actually landed nice and softly. I hopped off, then helped Calypso down. "Festus, if a bunch of demigods come here, don't burn them to bits, got it?" I told him. "Crackle, crackle, creak," he replied, meaning okay Valdez no burned demigods. Then I grabbed Calypso's hand and ran to the dining pavilion.

"Guess who's back!" I yelled as I reached the pavilion. All the heads turned towards me. They didn't recognize me at first, then I saw a look of recognition pass the Athena table's faces. "Leo?!" a green eyed boy, with black hair, who I'd known to be Percy, called in complete confusion. A bunch of whispers started erupting. I could tell Percy was having a hard time figuring out how to react to me coming back as he approached me, much less with Calypso. He looks like he wants to hug me, but he looks like he wants to punch me too. Then I saw Annabeth following behind Percy with the same debate going on inside her head. "Where's the rest of the group guys? What'd I miss?" I asked with my confidence crumbling. Then Nico gets up and walks towards me. "You're supposed to be dead." he says bluntly. "Nice to see you too Nico," I reply back sarcastically. "Yeah, you are," says Hazel as she walks up to my left. Chiron stomps his hoof on the head table calling for silence.

"I see Leo Valdez son of Hephaestus has come back," Chiron says "He appears to bring a companion, yes?" Calypso steps out from behind me. Apparently she was behind me. "Hi," Calypso says as she waves shyly.

**AN; Okay wow. Can't believe I wrote this, it sounds kinda stinky. In my opinion. But I'd be glad to hear yours'! I promise that I'll updat as soon as posible!**

**Merry Christmas, Kwnaza, Hanicka, whatever. Sorry if I offended you by saying the wrong holiday or whatever, or not spelling it right yada, yada, yada. Cuz I'm looking at Honicka and I'm pretty darn sure thats not how you spell it. But whatever you know what I mean.  
><strong>

**Oh yeah, another thing am I the only one who thinks Rick Riordan should write an epilogue? Yes? ...okay...I'll just umm..yeah. PlEaSe ReViEw!**

**Your First Time Author,  
><strong>

**Ambrosia/SmileABunch6936**

**EDIT/EDIT/ EDIT/ EDIT/ EDIT/ EDIT/ EDIT/EDIT/ EDIT/ EDIT/ EDIT/ EDIT/ EDIT/ EDIT/ EDIT (I think you get the point.)**

**Okay I had to edit this, the errors were getting on my nerves, thanks a bunch!**

**Your First Time Author,**

**Ambrosia/SmileABunch6396**


	2. Who's This?

**AN: Heyo again! Whoever is reading this. It's Christmas and I feel like...bleh. I mean it's Christmas why do I feel like crap?! I honestly think it's because I had like 2 hours of sleep. BLEH! That's a lot less then an average tween should get. Any way. Merry belated Christmas. I had to go converse with my family for a couple hours then read. So I shall post today! The preview of what happened last chapter are in Leo's POV if that confuses people like me!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer; I don't own PJO, but I own my OCs. Probably won't be many of them in this story though...**

* * *

><p><em>Chiron stomps his hoof on the head table calling for silence. "I see Leo Valdez son of Hephaestus has come back," Chiron says "He appears to bring a companion, yes?" Calypso steps out from behind me. Apparently she was behind me. "Hi," Calypso says as she waves shyly.<em>

Calypso's POV;

I stared at all the faces, I only recognize two. The god of wine, Dionysus, not drunk for once, that was a surprise. And a boy who had landed on my island, Percy. Percy looks like he found Annabeth, a blonde with grey eyes looking ready to accept any challenge. He seemed to be slightly protective of her, but by the looks on Annabeth's face she didn't need any protecting from Percy. Even though I was sad he'd left (like all of them) I was happy that he finally got a happy ending. Assuming that was Annabeth of course. Then I realized everyone was looking at me, especially this one table, who was no longer looking but analyzing. "How about you tell us about yourself, Calypso, many of the campers have never heard of you." Chiron proposed. Yay, get to explain my life! Not. I throw a glance back at Leo, silently pleading for help, or at least comfort. He offers his as I gladly take it with a smile.

"Hello," I started shakily, "Camp Half-Blood campers. I'm Calypso, a Titan. I realize you had recently had battle with Titans, and may have had a tangle with my father Atlas." They all looked at the blonde girl with grey eyes who I'd come to the conclusion is Annabeth. If she was shocked she covered it well. But her gaze continued to be steady, not faltering a bit. I then noticed the grey streak in her hair, unless she like dying her hair grey (which would be a strange color to dye it), then I think I know what happened. The only thing that can dye your hair that color is holding the sky. This girl is stronger then most. "During the battle of Kronos I stood with Atlas, and the gods still haven't forgiven me of that, so I was put under 'house arrest'," the campers look mortified now. Did I say something off? "Do you mean the first one or the second one?" one brave girl asked, coming from the analyzation table. "What do you mean there was only one war with Kronos right?" I say suddenly unsure.

"Calypso," a voice said behind me, "I forgot to tell you, there's been...a few, uh, changes, around while you were on Ogygia for a gazillion billion years." The voice was Leo. "Guys...just gimme a few minutes with her, okay?" Leo says trying to figure out how to say what he wanted to say without making me seem like a dummy. Not exactly easy, see I'm an all powerful god, Titan, whatever, and he has to tell me about the wars that happened. "It's okay Leo, we get it," a girl says as she elbow's Percy, and 'Nico'. "Oh what? Yeah what Piper said." Percy mumble. Whoever this 'Piper' is she seemed to pity us in our current situation. "I will help, since I was in both wars," Annabeth offers, "If you don't mind, Calypso and Leo," she adds quickly.

TIME SKIP/LINE BREAK WHATEVER YOU WANT TO CALL ME

After Annabeth had explained everything to me, with Leo's commentary (of course). I tryied to get a grasp around what they told me, and asked "So, basically everyone now thinks I'm a bad guy who came with some form of Leo Valdez who is believed to be dead. Right?" Annabeth was trying to form an answer "Yeah I guess so, but I guess when you've lived it, it seems more complicated." Annabeth responds back. "Since you know my supreme awesomeness even more now, would you like to meet the rest of my friends?" Leo offers as he goes for his cocky winning smile. "Oh, no mister you're staying right here with me I've got something to tell you," I say as I make sure I add an extra dangerous glint in my eyes just to scare the poor boy. Annabeth took that as her signal to leave and got up and left. "Have fun Leo!" Annabeth says just before she leaves.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Heh heh that chapter took forever to write because;<br>**

**1. I couldn't focus the first two times I tried to write it.**

**2. I still can barely focus**

**3. I realize that I have have the faintest idea about where this story is going.**

**4. I feel like I messed up stuff in chapter one so that messed up this one, but I figured it out**

**5. IDK why I'm still writing my list of reasons why this chapter may be stinky.**

**BUT! I promise I will try to get myself to update on a somewhat regular basis. I promise!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>BOOK TALK TIME! (Oh spoilers for those who haven't read the Hunger Games series, specifically Mockingjay) Oh yeah if you don't care about...wait what am I gonna talk about whatever, I'll figure it out, you can skip dis and just move on to the part about where I ask you to review and all that good shtuff (aka just go review now go on to the next story)**

**The ending to Mockingjay was weird-ish. Sorta. Kinda. Not really. I kinda wishBut I think after I'm done this (unless I think of a better fanfiction idea before then) I'll write a Hunger Games and Warriors crossover.**

**OR**

**I'll write a sequel to this depending on how it ends**

**** But I want to focus on one thing at a time and not overwhelm myself.**... that's future SmileABunch6396's problem not mine!**

* * *

><p><strong>I like input, bad or good, flames or praise. Oh FYI, I'm a fairly hard person to offend, so don't be afraid I'll kill you if you tell me the truth. But you may not want to go over board cuz I may or may not use you in an author's note. Thanks! And; <strong>

**PlEaSe ReViEw!**

**Your First Time Author,**

**Ambrosia/SmileABunch6396**


	3. Restart

**AN; YAY it's snowing! No school too! I'm hoping this is a good chapter, in my opinion it's kinda a filler, but...you can call it whatever you like. The flashback-y thing of last chapter is in Calypso's POV. Happy reading! And snow day!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer; I don't own PJO. If I did why would I be writing here? I'd be writing another series of Percy Jackson, if I were Rick Riordan!**

_"Since you know my supreme awesomeness even more now, would you like to meet the rest of my friends?" Leo offers as he goes for his cocky winning smile. "Oh, no mister you're staying right here with me I've got something to tell you," I say as I make sure I add an extra dangerous glint in my eyes just to scare the poor boy. Annabeth took that as her signal to leave and got up and left. "Have fun Leo!" Annabeth says just before she leaves._

Leo's POV;

Turns out Calypso just wanted to scare me. That was some pretty good acting on her part. She scared the Hades' outta me. Thanks a lot Calypso! But I did get a scolding for not telling her and making her look like a fool. I did deserve that though. Just don't tell her that.

"Okay folks, we're gonna try this again." I said walking back to the pavilion, Calypso in tow.

"Leo's entrance take two!" I called. "Action," some camper said.

"I'm Leo Valdez, yes I know back from the dead. Yay. I'll cover that later. And my friend here is Calypso." I say as I nudge her forward.

"Uh… hi, as Leo introduced me, I'm Calypso. The Titan, who sided with the gods for the _first_," she says grinning. "god and Titan war. The gods then banished me onto my birth island Ogygia. I wasn't allowed to leave the island. Like never, ever. I wasn't even released when Percy Jackson," she said as she gave a pointed look to Perce. When she looked all heads turned. Percy being himself just continued to stare at Calypso, waiting for her to finish her introductory speech-ish thing. "basically told the gods to let me go. But nope, I was still stuck on the stupid island."

"Then Leo came," she said as she reached for my hand, which I grabbed. She paused for a long moment. I just kept staring into her eyes, her beautiful almond ey- off topic, anyway I was looking at her until I heard snickers and felt a gentle push from Calypso.

"Your turn to explain, Mr. Valdez," she says quietly, so only I can hear. I groaned.

"Oh, yeah. So because of the curse she fell in love with me. But then again who couldn't?" I asked.

I started up again "But then I left, to save the world blah, blah, but couldn't stop thinking about her-"

"Get to the point, punk! I don't have time for your dumb love stories!" some kid called from the Ares' table.

"Fine, grumpy pants." I mutter, but continue. "So when I was on the not-so-floating-island- anymore with Frank and Hazel, I told them my plan, telling them only because they're Romans and they understand the sacrifice that I had to make to kill Potty Sludge. They agreed. Keeping their word, they didn't tell anyone, and made the fake cure by manipulating the Mist. While I gave the real one to Festus, to feed me later, preferably when I was dying. Fast forward to when I was fighting Queen Dirt Face. Jason flying Piper up to Gaea, with Festus keeping her from the ground. Piper charm speaking her to sleep, and Jason flying Piper up, while making one heck of a lightning storm, and I shooting fire at her, myself totally on fire." I say trying to get them to picture of when I'm thinking of. "Heh, heh, that was fun. Off topic, sorry. Then I was knocked out of the sky, by something... I honestly don't know what it was-" I was saying before I got interrupted by Mr. Di Angelo feeling the need to speak up. "Uh, yeah that'd be Octavian. He kinda went suicidal. With a onager. Trying to be the savoir of Rome. Not my fault." He said holding up his hands in innocence. "Uh, yeah okay so I got knocked out after that. Now that I look back on it, I think that was when I died. Not sure. But when I died I programmed Festus to give me the physicians cure. Then I found Calypso, and then fixed Festus, and then boom! I'm here! Oh, and who's the new Hephaestus cabin leader?" I finished, grinning.

"I am." a voice calls. "And that would be…?" I say. "Me." the voice says again, this time the owner standing up, revealing Jake Mason. As quickly as he got up he sat down.

"Just asking, but how'd you find Ogygia, since Calypso said that no man finds Ogygia twice. Just asking," Percy asks a little confused. "I honestly don't know Perce, but I made a locator with my Archimedes sphere, and a diamond," I told him. "And Festus. He helped a lot," I added, leaving a very confused Percy. Everyone still standing sat back down and continued eating, and talking, or gossiping.

I then walked to the Hephaestus cabin table. That left Calypso there, not sure where to go. Chiron then offered her to have a seat where the immortal people were. Meaning himself and Mr.D. Poor Calypso. She'll live though. Calypso's tough in her own way.

**AN; I actually had to re-read the battle scene for this chapter. I realize this is a stinky place to leave you guys but I have big plans for the next chapter. I think I'll do it in another POV (as in not Leo's or Calypso's). I'm going to see let vote. Sorta. But you have to review so... Here's the POV's I'm thinking of;**

**Any of the Seven (minus the ones at the Roman camp, I'll write them in here somehow though, and I'll do Leo again, if you guys really want to)  
><strong>

**Nico**

**Coach Hedge**

**Calypso (if you want to do that one again)**

**OOOOH! Idea time! I could also attempt third person! Haven't written like that before! This will be _FUN!_**

**I started out in Leo's POV because it's fun to write in Leo's POV he's like, um...uh...easier to follow? I guess it's just cuz I know how to write him in my story thing. Calypso is harder because she's kinda a minor character and she never was given a POV or we never got to look at her thought process. I think I wanna try to get two chapters up today...that or like a one-shot. I dunno. Oh well. Thanks for reading! I hope you review, the more reviews I get the more motivated I am to write you chapter henceforth make the chapter come faster. So, pLeAsE rEvIeW!**

**Your First Time Author,**

**Ambrosia/SmileABunch6396**


	4. Comas, Again!

**A/N; Oh little Amber. You cannot promise that you'll get something up in a certain amount. Silly little Amber. Sorry for taking so long to update, I wanted to put a _lot_ of good stuff in here. I think I did a pretty good job. I editeded like fifty billion million times. 1,972 words. Longest chapter ever! Then again I just got on here...**

**Any way. I think the interaction with Hazel and Nico is a little OOC. Whoops. Oh well! I added a tiny bit of Reynico, someone PM me or something and tell me where you think it is...there really can only be one answer, but oh well. The first one to PM me or review me (I'm still trying to get the difference they're like the same thing!) will...uh...I dunno, I'll figure out some sort of award. XD  
><strong>

**I honestly couldn't think of a chapter title. But you'll see why I called it this at the end. *grins mischieviously***

**Disclaimer; Honestly. At this point I know why fanfiction authors have fun with the disclaimer, it's so freaking boring! I do not own Percy Jackson. I don't really know why anyone would think I'm Rick Riordan... I totally stink at writing compared to him.**

Nico's POV;

After lunch Annabeth called a meeting in the Big House. Will let me out of the infirmary, and said I could go to my cabin afterwards. But told me (of course) not to use my Underworld powers, and all that good stuff.

When I walk into the room Leo, Hazel, Annabeth and Piper are already there. I went and sat down next to Hazel.  
>"Why'd you call a group meeting Wise girl?" Percy asks, as he walks in and slides down next to her on the sofa. Annabeth gestured to Leo. Leo, who continued to fiddle with a protractor and a pencil from his magic tool belt, not noticing us staring at him.<br>"Okay Leo, what really happened?" Annabeth asks.  
>"Yeah, Nico and Hazel said you were dead," Piper says.<br>"Well I did die. So what they said is valid," Leo says, continuing what he was doing with his protractor.  
>"Leo's death did have a strange feeling to it, but I could definitely tell he was dead," I offer, "but I could definitely tell he was dead, so I didn't want to mislead you guys," I add.<br>"Leo can you explain how you pulled it off? Again, please?" Percy asks.  
>"I'm not sure how else to put it," Leo says putting up his hands in confusion as if thinking 'Why don't you guys get it!'.<br>"I programmed Festus to give me the cure when I was gonna die, when I was fighting with Piper and Jason we killed Gaea, I got killed by Octavian, Festus revived me, I found Calypso, and here I am," Leo says.  
>"So you told Festus to shove the cure in your mouth when you're dead?" Percy asked, still trying to wrap his head around it.<br>"Yes, I guess so," Leo replies.  
>"Another question, how the Hades did you find her?!" Percy says, both of them knowing who <em>her<em> is. I raised a skeptical eyebrow to Annabeth, wondering how she'd react to the Calypso coming back. Annabeth knew Percy had been marooned there and had been offered to stay on Ogygia. But in the end Percy being loyal to his friends and the fate of the world on his hands, choose to go back to the world, leaving Calypso alone again, on the Ogygia. I'd bet that staying with Calypso is his biggest what-if, so her coming back to Camp Half-Blood will be interesting.

**_TIME SKIPPY THING! :)_**

After Leo answered a bunch of questions Hazel and I looked at each other with a kind of a knowing look and we had a silent argument. It was one of those sibling argument a when you can just talk with your facial expressions and simple hand motions.

(Hazel-underline, _Nico-italics_, _Hazel and Nico-italics and bold_)

Nico you tell 'em,

_No, you do it, you're closer to Leo._

No, you have to do it.

_Why?!_

Because I said so!

_Explain to me why I should listen to you?_

Because I'm older than you.

_I don't think you are…_

Whatever. I'm more ma-

_Don't even go there._

Fine, then we'll do it the fair way.

_And that is…?_

Rock, paper, scissors!

_Seriously?_

Yeah, seriously.

_Okay. Whatever._

_Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!_

Ha ha! Rock beats scissors!

_Fine, fine._

Good. Thanks Nico!

_Huh, what? Yeah, you're welcome. You owe me on though._

I smirked, but under my smirk, I was beaming. I know what you're thinking 'Son of Hades, the really depressing dude, beaming? What?!'. But I hadn't argued with a sister figure in a while. I then remembered the news I had to deliver to all of them. I felt really bad for them, they'd thought Leo was dead, he comes back with Calypso everyone's happy. Now I have tell them bad news. Maybe they can wait. I tried for Hazel's attention again but she was in a conversation with everyone on the opposite side of the room.

"How about we Iris Message Jason," Piper says not wanting to forget him, "and Frank," she adds hastily after getting a look from Hazel. Everyone goes pocket digging for a drachma. Everyone laughed when Percy literally emptied his pockets (as seen on cartoons). And a bunch of coins, dollar bills, tissues (used and unused), his wallet, Riptide, and two crumpled pieces of paper tumbled out onto the ground. We all have a good laugh, even I chuckle.  
>"It's like Narnia in there!" Leo says laughing. Percy blushes, then says, "I thought I didn't have anything in my pocket-" Annabeth starts to pick them up, she then opens the pieces of paper and reads it.<br>"Percy is this the resume for the college in New Rome?" Annabeth asked hands on her hips, and a stern look on her face. Percy then tries to hide behind me, which doesn't work since I'm shorter then him, and Percy's head sticking out behind mine made me look two headed.  
>"Oooohh, Aquaman gets BUSTED!" Leo says through laughter, earning himself a glare from Percy. He then looks down at all the coins on the ground and says,<br>"Well with at least a good twenty or so coins I would've thought have at least a drachma," he turns to Annabeth. She shakes her head no, who then turns to Piper, who looks to Hazel, who looks to me, and I look to Leo.  
>"Wait..." He says making a big show of searching his pockets and digging through his tool belt.<br>"Aha!" Leo says triumphantly pulling out a golden drachma.  
>"Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering. Show me Jason Grace, New Rome." Leo says. Jason was in conversation with Reyna, and Frank.<p>

"You can put a shrine for...uh...what's the goddess's name?" Frank asks as the IM opens up.  
>"Kymopoleia," Percy supplied, "AKA Kym," he adds.<br>"Hey, dude how are you doing?" Jason says as he suddenly noticing the IM.  
>"Hey Percy, Hazel," Frank says smiling. While Reyna just nods and gives a slight smile in recognition.<br>"Hey, yo, people! What 'bout me?!" Leo says stepping out from behind Percy.  
>Jason blinked as he did a double take. "Leo?" he asks out of shock.<br>"Who else would else would be? A robot?" Leo exclaims.  
>"Well… yeah." Frank says back like it's obvious.<p>

_**ANOTHER RANDOM TIME SKIPPY THING!**_

While Leo, Percy, and Frank are having kinda a 'guy conversation', the girls are attempting to talk over the boys to talk to them. I decided to try to tell them all the news in person. I stepped out from behind everyone and walked towards the front where Leo and Percy are.

"I've got news to tell you. And I don't think you're going to like it, but I honestly think that Hazel and I should tell you in person," I say announce, not really caring if they actually listen. Jason and Frank turn to Reyna. Reyna turns to us.

"Can we call you back? I've got to think about this, because Gaea didn't just destroy Camp Half-Blood, she wanted all demigod kind to go down, so she decided to send some giants here to. And the outcome wasn't too great, as you guys can see," she tells us as she steps back and we get a look at what's happened there.

"I thought Octavian would've been smart enough to leave some sort of defense there," I muttered.

"Yeah, the Greeks could have snuck around and attacked your camp…" Piper says hearing me.

"No when Romans commit to something they make sure it happens," Reyna says entering the conversation again, "but it was stupid, I do think Lupa and her pack watched camp, but if there were as many giants and monsters Lupa and her pack told me there were… well even wolves as fierce and strong Lupa's pack couldn't stop that many monsters," Reyna adds.

"So, see you soon?" Piper asks.

"Hopefully," Jason answers as he gives a sidelong glance to Reyna.

"I should hope to be sending Praetor Zhang and Jason soon," Reyna tells us again looking at all of us. I notice her gaze lingers on me for a bit longer, she looks like she wants to say something to me, but doesn't. Eventually everyone says their goodbyes. And Jason finally shuts the IM.

We sit in silence. Staring at each other, just grinning because we haven't seen them in a while.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I want to talk to this Calypso girl, god, titan, whatever," Piper says as she excuses herself.

"Oh gods...probably have to get her settled…" Leo suddenly remembers, leaving Percy, Annabeth, Hazel, and me.

While I'm leaving, Hazel comes up behind me, and pokes me in the back.

"Beat you to cabin!" she says as she breaking into a run.  
>"Not fair you got a head start!" I call back and start sprinting. Then I have an idea. I then blend into the shadows and travel to the Hades cabin. While I'm dissolving into the shadowy abyss I suddenly remember what Solace told me. Too late now. I'm then in my cabin, and crash on the closest bed. Which thank Zeus was mine, and totally passed out.<p>

_**I'M HAVING A LOT OF THESE...TIME SKIP!**_

I wake up in the infirmary, and see Hazel and Will Solace in the room.

"You can't let Nico do any Hades or son of death stuff anymore, or he might not be able get himself out of his shadow coma," Will says.  
>"I didn't mean to! I just told him that I could beat him to the cabin, he decided to shadow travel himself, I didn't tell him to do anything!" Hazel says defensively, clearly upset that Will implied it was her fault.<br>"But, yes I will make sure Nico doesn't do anything stupid," Hazel promises after a pause.  
>"I can take care of myself, thank you very much," I tell them, annoyed at Will for assigning me a babysitter.<br>"Well what happened about a week ago isn't really helping your case," Will retorts back. I shut up after that, knowing it's the truth.  
>"Wait...a week ago?!" I ask suddenly worried.<br>"Yep," Will says. I'm suddenly mad. After a minute of trying to find fault with Will, and Hazel, I suddenly realize it's my fault, I'm in the infirmary. Not Hazel's fault or Will's fault, my fault.

"Can I talk to Nico alone?" Hazel asks seeing the shock registering on my face.  
>"Sure, I just need to come in again soon to explain how incredibly stupid it was for Nico to do that," Will says as he gets up to leave.<br>"Sorry, I've got that covered," Hazel says. We both then, watch him as he leaves.  
>"Nico why'd you shadow travel? Will told me, how he told you how dangerous that is," Hazel says concerned in a way a sister could be.<br>"I forgot," I say lamely.  
>"Of course you did Nico…" Hazel says as she rolls her eyes and laughs.<br>"Hey!" I exclaim, "I remembered when I was dissolving, but as you know once you're dissolving you can't go back," I say shrugging.  
>"But seriously Nico, Will was right. You look really, really, pale. Like more than you usually do," Hazel tries again, getting serious again. I look at the mirror on the wall across from me. She was right. I look like a ghost. And I know what those look like.<br>"So any advice from Dr. Solace?" I ask.  
>"Don't use you're son of Hades powers, don't be stupid, make sure someone's monitoring you, I quote; 'because of your habit of breaking piece of advice number one and two' and I think that's it," Hazel says as she counts them on off her fingers. I groaned.<br>"The babysitter better not be Solace himself," I mutter barely audible.  
>"Nope! He said you can choose," Hazel says, "I can do it."<br>"No, if Frank and Jason are here I want you to have time with Frank," I say.  
>"But-" Hazel starts.<br>"No hang with them, I'll get someone else to do it," I say ending the argument. But then I realize there really is no one _willing _to hang out with the Hades kid.

**A/N; Nico don't think that. I'm sure you've got plenty of fangirls that would die to hang with you. Literally. Cuz your the son of Hades. HAHAHAHAHA...okay nobody gets it...fine. I stink at making up jokes anyway... _ANYWAY! _I've got big plans for you! Now if that's a good thing or a bad thing is debatable...**

**Nico; *hides behind Percy* Please don't hurt me!**

**Me; Heh heh. Don't worry. _You _are very important to this plot. So no torturing for you! *sneaks a glance to Percy***

**Percy; Uh-oh *cowers behind Annabeth***

**Annabeth; Ha ha, I like this change in scene. Girl power!**

**Katniss; *high fives Annabeth***

**Thalia; Hey, yo, what about me?!**

**Katniss; *high fives Thalia* **

**Okay, okay. Go away now. Please? Thanks! Back to business. *pulls on serious mask* Now, I'm pretty darn sure this is OOC. OH WELL! *runs away giggling* I"M BACK! Okay. So PM, or review when you find the Reynico moment. If you can't find it then...well...I don't know what I'll do cuz it's kinda obvious, unless its just me. And just note, I probably won't do Nico's POV any more because, my gosh...he's just so different than me. I'm one of those people who are smiling even when someone punches them in the face. He'd probably just punch him right back... That and it was just hard cuz I don't really know how to write him in, or how he thinks, he doesn't really speak his mind in the books so I don't know if I want to make him sarcastic or literal. Oh well. Tell me how I did. I think I'm gonna go Percy's POV, Reyna's POV, Piper's POV, or something like dat. I think I gonna put up a vote-y thing... 'Cept this time you have to chose one of these people;**

**Percy**

**Reyna (choose me! I want to write her!)**

**Jason**

**Piper (or choose me!)**

**Leo**

**Hazel**

**You have to choose one of these because this chapter is either set in New Rome, Camp Halfblood, and revolves around the Seven and Nico.**

**So now you have two reasons to review! Voting for next POV, and finding the Reynico moment! So that'd be great if you did. Thankyou to those who already did.**

**Your First Time Author,**

**Ambrosia/ SmileABunch6396**


	5. I'm Not Feeling The Love

**A/N; Ha. Good job Amber, good job. Sorry for the super duper extra long wait. I'm sure you've heard all sorts of excuses, so I won't give you any. cuz in all honesty I really don't have that good of an excuse. Ha. But yeah. The author didn't want a recognition but boo-hoo Queen Rebelle. She won. But then again I only got one response, but thanks for reviewing! Yeah. Okay, yeah...um...I feel like I was gonna tell you people something...ugh. I'll probably remember it in five minutes from now. Well, yeah. The flashback thing is Nico's POV. Um...yesh disclaimer!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer; I don't own PJO or HoO. I dont know anyone who'd think I was...I think I'm much too dumb...I dunno OH yeah I do own the OCs!**

_"So any advice from Dr. Solace?" I ask._

_"Don't use you're son of Hades powers, don't be stupid, make sure someone's monitoring you, I quote; 'because of your habit of breaking piece of advice number one and two' and I think thats it," Hazel says as she counts them on off her fingers. I groaned._

_"The babysitter better not be Solace himself," I mutter barely audible._

_"Nope! He said you can choose," Hazel says, "I can do it."_

_"No, if Frank and Jason are here I want you to have time with Frank," I say._

_"But-" Hazel starts._

_"No hang with them, I'll get someone else to do it," I say. But then I realize there really is no one willing to hang out with the Hades kid in the corner._

**Reyna's POV**

"Jason, I can't let Frank go to Camp Half-Blood because when we're rebuilding we really need two praetors!" I say again, "Jason, one praetor has to oversee the rebuilding of New Rome and the other has to watch over everyone else, especially now!" I spell out to Jason clearly frustrated with him as we walk through the water fountain garden.  
>"What if just Jason goes?" Frank suggests.<br>"That's just I was going to suggest," I mutter, inaudibly.  
>"That would work," Jason says digging in his pocket for a drachma.<br>"We could see if they want come here," Frank asks unsure if I'd abolish the idea, because of the state of camp. Jason shoves the drachma back in his pocket and face palms.  
>"Back to square now, eh?" Jason grumbles.<br>"That could work though," I say, deciding to ignore what Jason said.  
>"So we're inviting to New Rome, but how the Hades are they going to get here?" Jason states thinking farther ahead than us. I inwardly flinch when Jason says Hades, it's Greek, not Roman. He's been different since going to Camp Half-Blood, like he's trying to do something.<br>"Shadow traveling, Nico can do it, with Hazel of course," Frank says with ease.  
>"Nico isn't doing any shadow traveling," I say flatly, "He just got back from a three day trip there's no way he can lug five people, even with Hazel's help, he just shadow-traveled Hedge, himself, me, and Athena Pantheons, a freaking huge statue, across the world, he physically can't do it without totally turning into a shadow," <em>and he's emotionally screwed up...<em> I add in my head.  
>"Okay, okay, okay, fine," Frank says holding his hands up innocence.<br>"So we're back to just me going, right?" Jason says, starting to reach for the drachma in his pocket.  
>"Yes," Frank and I say in unison.<br>"Last chan-" Jason says before Frank grabs the drachma.

_**TIME SKIP-Y THINGY MA BOBBER!**_

"Oh Iris, goddess of rainbows, please accept my offering. Show us Percy Jackson, at Camp Half Blood," Frank says.  
>"Okay Annabeth your right. I don't know the circumference of this stupid circle, but I just don't get how the circle is not 365 degrees! All circles are!" Percy says as he appears in the Poseidon cabin with Annabeth sitting next to him attempting to tutor him. Annabeth sighed, "The circumference a circle is 360 degr-"<br>"360 degrees, that's what I said!" Percy exclaims slamming his textbook shut, confused, frustrated, and annoyed rolled into one.  
>"First off you said 365 degrees, second off stalking off in anger isn't going to help you," Annabeth says while taking the text book and opening to the page they were on. I smile faintly, as Percy had begun to get up and do just that. She'd seriously been dating him that long? What love can do to people…<br>"Third, yes I did know what you were going to do, fourth-" she pauses to take a breath.  
>"You <span>have<span> to complete this if you want to go to college in New Rome. Got it?" Annabeth says her grey eyes boring into Percy's sea green ones.  
>"Got it," Percy says, throwing himself back into the chair, slouching.<br>"Ahem…" I say smiling amusedly.  
>"Yes! Snack break!" Percy announces jumping up.<br>"You're not going anywhere Seaweed Brain," Annabeth says grabbing the back of his shirt, smirking.  
>"I'm going to talk to them while you do the next problem," Annabeth says pushing a confused Percy back into the chair. He groans, "Can't I talk to Jason and Frank, too?"<br>"Reyna too," I say waving to the pair.  
>"And Annabeth, let poor Percy out of the math world for a bit, he should probably be here for this, and the rest of the Seven," Jason says trying not to snicker at the sight of Percy struggling to solve the problem.<br>"Hey, not funny this stuff is actually hard!" Percy whines, hearing Jason's snickers.  
>"No Percy it really isn't, it's basically just 360 divided by 3 and that divided by 3, and then multiply that times 753,951. Simple," Annabeth says grinning, looking over Percy's shoulder.<br>"Says the Athena kid," Percy mutters.  
>"Repeat that?" I ask, just to confirm my answer.<br>"360 divided by 3, then divide that by 3 too, and multiply that time 753,951," Annabeth recites from her amazing memory.  
>"30,158,040," I say, grinning. Percy groans, "Is everyone smarter than me now?!" Jason looks at him sympathetically.<br>"Not really, right now I'm just glad I don't have a nerdy girlfriend," Jason says, looking like he wasn't even paying attention just hearing 'math, math, math-y stuff, and then more math, math, math-y'. Pft, men. My gosh, I sound like Hylla. I wonder how she's doing...  
>"I am <em>not <em>nerdy!" Annabeth protests, bringing me out of my thoughts.  
>"Hate to say this Annie but.. I've got to go with Jason on this one," Percy says almost shamefully.<br>"Annnnnnnyway..." I say.  
>"Important matters that need to be solved!" I snap my impatience showing this time. As expected Annabeth snapped to attention, shushing the boys telling them to stop arguing.<br>"Get everyone else...or does the Iris Message follow you, or what?" I ask, still unsure how this Iris Message thing works.  
>"I dunno, let's see!" Percy answers cheerfully walking out of the cabin with Annabeth at his heels, and the IM following.<br>"Sweet!" Let's go find Nico, Hazel, Leo, Piper, and anyone else that I missed," Percy says walking towards the Hephaestus cabin.

_**ANOTHER TIME SKIPPY THINGY!**_

"Leo!" Percy calls when he reaches the cabin.  
>"Whaaaaaat!" Leo shouts back.<br>"Come here," Annabeth shouts. We all wait for a response, instead we hear a loud crash.  
>"You alright?" Percy calls to the door, and opening it. We all peer inside anxiously, and we hear another crash.<br>"I'm alive!" Leo calls.  
>"I'm coming back there Leo!" Annabeth warns as she walks into the cabin. The IM stays put so we're stuck with Percy. And not five minutes later she and Leo walk out.<br>"Who's next on the list, Hazel and Nico?" Annabeth asks.  
>"What..what the Hades are you guys talking about?" Leo whines following Annabeth.<br>"Oh, hey Jason! Frank, Reyna," Leo says greeting us.  
>"Yup," Percy says answering Annabeth's question, while nodding towards the dark Hades cabin.<br>"I still dunno why I'm he-" Leo exclaims before he gets dragged off towards the Hades cabin by Percy.

_**I'm having a lot of these things...TIME SKIPPY THINGY!**_

"Okay, everyone's here! Minus Nico. But what do you wanna tell us?" Percy announces.

_Where could Nico be?_ I think.  
>"I sorry, but I can't let Praetor Zhang go to Camp Half Blood right now, we're just way too busy. Sorry Hazel," I tell everyone through the Iris Message.<br>"But Jason can come, but how is he going to get there?" I ask, annoyed with myself for the lack of foresight.  
>"Hazel can shadow travel," Piper says having complete faith in Hazel.<br>"Err.. I'm not sure Piper, I could only do it with Nico and he's been banned from using his Underworld powers," Hazel says unsure of herself.  
>"You can do it Hazel," Frank encourages.<br>"I don't know Frank, Nico said he made some accidental trips to China, and he passed out for a week. And I'm not as tough as him...and I guarantee you I don't speak Chinese," Hazel says trying to laugh it off.  
>"Maybe you can pray to Jupiter to give you a plane or something," I suggest to Jason.<br>"It worked with Thalia and Zeus, but we got angels..." Percy adds.  
>"Eh. I don't think Roman gods listen to prayers as much as Greek ones," Jason says doubtfully.<br>"You've gotta try Jase," Piper responds determinedly.  
>"Okay Pipes," Jason says still unconvinced.<br>"So that's the plan?" Hazel asks trying to sum up this meeting.  
>"Yeah, but we should really have a back up," Annabeth answers stepping into the conversation again.<br>"Well, if that doesn't work then, I guess Nico will have to deal with telling us over and Iris Message," I tell them, knowing there really is no Plan B. Everyone's bids their good byes, and I finally shut the Iris Message. It felt weird, but it was cool. I just hope Nico knows where he's going with this, because I'm not feeling the love of Leo coming back from the dead.

**A/N; I couldn't remeber Reyna's sister's name. I think it's Hylla. I'm too lazy to get my PJO book in my bedroom that's like twenty maybe thirty yards. Ha. DOn't you love you're lazy author? Just kidding. Ugh.**

**I wanna say I'll get the next chapter done by next week but I can't make any promises, cuz my teacher decided to say "Oh yeah even though we didn't work on this_ at all_ in class I'm gonna tell you to write this whole story," I get that it's a PBA (Performance Based Assessment) but seriuosly? (I swear I cannot spell that!) Ugh. I mean we have Monday off but when I have an extra day and a half off I don't wanna spend it writing a fricking PBA. I mean it's a story but I have to have culture woven into it. BLEH! Thank you! *sarcasm* I'm sooooo done with school.**

**I'm trying to find words to replace with 'says' b/c I've been noticing I'm using a LOT, and my teacher says when you repeat a word more than once than it makes your vocab. look weak. *shrugs* I don't know, but I believe her, she's a teacher, so I guess I'll believe her, b/c it makes sense.**

**I'm either gonna do Jason's POV, Nico's POV, or thrid person. Probably third person. Cuz I need to fix up some stuff on Nico's end of the line. As you noticed this in time terms is totally screwed. I'm still trying to figure it out aswell. So don't ask.**

**I random;y thought of the title because of the last line. But I guess it can be because of Valentines day. You're choice, but I didn't plan it that way, just so ya know.**

**Your First Time Author,**

**Ambrosia/SmileABunch6396**


End file.
